


V

by 14lizardsinabox



Series: A Universal Constant. [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationship, M/M, Other, wheezes i churned this out in 10 minutes enjoy~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14lizardsinabox/pseuds/14lizardsinabox
Summary: had a lovely commenter suggest i write this so i did lol





	

**Author's Note:**

> had a lovely commenter suggest i write this so i did lol

Jihyun.

I got kind of used to calling you that…

You told me you thought it cute when I let it slip so… I started doing it more often. I liked hearing you call me “cute”.

Were we an item? We always denied such claims- the rest of the RFA always teased us, saying we were.

Sorry I kind of flocked to you after my breakup with-

No, that’s not important, _who_ is not important. What’s important- or funny to say is that you were there, you were there for once and I was so grateful. You helped us both continue to be friends after that, I was still the party coordinator after all.

I started spending more time around you after that, I didn’t know much about you, that’s probably why, it was like meeting someone new! You even took me with you to other countries- yeah mostly to help you around and be your seeing eyes and all. I didn’t mind it was always so incredible! You started telling me how I was helping you continue your art- I mean I guess I was, I was pointing shit out and you would point and shoot the camera and bam! It was another masterpiece by the one and only V!

But then, when I went to your gallery…

All the photos,

All the photos we took together had ‘V and’ my name under the title and description.

_My name._

_You gave me credit._

_It was a gallery by both of us._

 

You got so worried when I broke into tears- the whole RFA did; everyone rushing over to me to see why I was crying, what was wrong. And then I started laughing, fucking tears of joy and disbelief- I didn’t ever expect something like this.

That’s when the teasing towards the two of us started but it was fine, of course, everything was good, everything was perfect.

I shouldn’t have let you go off on your own, we had a habit of holding hands whenever we went out, you said you saw something cool over yonder and I scoffed at your use of saw. But you said “I’ll be right back.”

“Alright.”

I wasn’t paying attention, too enamored by whatever was in the window of the shop. But it hit me a couple of seconds later. I whipped my head around and you were already in the middle of jaywalking across the street-

It was a small street- but that truck was so big.

I didn’t even see it coming, I was just going after you, to grab you hand and help you like I always liked doing.

_Helping you._

I got to you and I heard a loud honk, I was grounded, having just gotten to you- I saw it for only a moment, but a moment was all I needed, I pushed you forward and everything went black.


End file.
